Another Drabble Collection
by Nemu
Summary: A collection of random FMA drabbles. Subjects and characters include everything and anything. No shounen-ai involved, so far! Sorry. Try to read it anyway?
1. Drabble Numbah One Elevator

_It's easy to say that these are inspired by fireun, whose fantastic drabbles I have been reading for quite some time now, but no._

_In fact, my friend Cofie told me to write them when I told her I had no inspiration. She came up with the first few ideas, too. Thank you, Cofie!_

_

* * *

_

Havoc's right hand was occupied with tugging at his cigarette, which was happily smoking away. The other hand was, surprisingly enough, petting Hawkeye's little dog. He was stranded in a broken elevator. The Colonel had ordered him to get something from storage downstairs. Havoc wished he hadn't been so lazy. Now he was stuck here with the pup.

As he absently stared at the wall opposite of him, he felt a little wet dog nose on his cheek. The dog was sniffing the smoke of his cigarette.

'Is that bothering you?' he asked the dog.

Black Hayate gave a somewhat faked little animal cough and licked his face.

'Fine…' Havok sighed and put it out using the floor. 'I can't even win with her _dog_…'

Hayate barked softly and proceeded to settle on his lap, licking the man's now fag-less hand.


	2. Drabble Numbah Two Allergies

_So, the assignment was "Hohenheim is allergic to cat fur"._

_I was having a hard time coming up with something._

_

* * *

_

Trisha was one day very unexpectedly confronted with her Hohenheim's other side. The side that looked like crap and was emitting loud sneezes.

'Maybe you should be going back to bed?' was her careful suggestion.

The blond man simply shook his head. 'I'm not sick, Trisha. I believe it's an allergy.'

'To what?'

'If I knew that, I would not look like this.' With that, her husband went off to his books, sneezing once in a while.

Trisha was puzzled. She had no idea he was allergic to anything, and apparently, neither did he. But he was suffering from it very loudly, which made her decide to quest for the source of the allergy and solve the problem.

'Dear?'

'Yes, Trisha?' It came mumbled as the alchemist was concentrating on whatever it was that she couldn't understand.

'Do you think I should have dusted more in here?'

'No, it's perfectly clean.' He smiled and turned a page, without looking up at her.

'Then it must be something that came in recently…' She left him alone with his books and his allergy, and started searching the entire house. Nothing had changed, especially not lately. After she got done, she sank down at the kitchen table with a discouraged sigh.

A little stray cat suddenly spurted out from under the table, running into Hohenheim's study. Almost immediately, more loud sneezes were heard, interrupted by the occasional swear word which was very rare to hear from such a calm man.

Smiling to herself, Trisha went after the kitten to catch it and remove it from the Elric household.


	3. Drabble Numbah Three Umbrella

_Hee hee. The assignment for this one made me giggle.  
_

_

* * *

_

It was as if the heavens had opened up to pour all their water onto Amestris. There was no end to the heavy rains.

Not that the cheerful Homunculus cared much for that. After all, he had no real life, so there was nothing wrong with a little rain here and there.

Envy had chosen today to wander outside, because he didn't feel like listening to anyone else but himself right now. Nothing to worry about… that was what he thought, until his foot collided with a cold and unfriendly object.

He spent a few seconds hopping around on one foot before he stood still to stare at the culprit. It was dark and wet, and most of all, abandoned. It also seemed to be broken.

Picking it up, Envy discovered it was an umbrella. Since it reminded him of the way his hair stood out a little, he decided to see if the broken supports would be bent straight again.

After fiddling with it for almost ten minutes, he finally managed to make it look better. Since the umbrella was black, he thought it suited him, and held it up like the humans did, strutting further down the abandoned street.

You didn't have to be human to own a cool umbrella like that.


End file.
